I'll Be Home For Christmas
by GermanHeart
Summary: Alfred, a soldier, is home from war on Christmas with a surprise for his boyfriend. I was gonna post this on Christmas but obviously that unfortunately didnt happen. - - so anyway, i hope you enjoy this late fanfic. Human AU. M for Romano's mouth and yaoi in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: Home

Meant to post this on Christmas but obviously that didnt happen. But anyway, to all the soldiers who protect our country and to the ones that won't be home for Christmas. I wish you and your families a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever holiday it is that you celebrate~ :)

If I get anything wrong here like any military lingo (which I probably will or wont use) or simple grammar errors please tell me and I always love reviews~ Happy Holidays~!

Warnings: yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read this, and being a bit repetative in the begining, and my OC being in this though he doesn't really need a warning. :3

~I'll Be Home For Christmas~

Alfred is a soldier who had been serving in the Army for four years now. He wrote letters to his family and boyfriend every day and sent them out at the end of every week. (1)

Arthur has been waiting for what feels like an eterinty for his love to come home. He misses so much. Sure the video chats and letters in the mail keep him happy,but it's not enough. He wants to see him. Hold him. Kiss him. He misses him going all-out with decorations and making sure Arthur is happy for their birthdays and holidays. Setting up crazy decorations. Even decorating the house, yard, and car in their favorite sports teams logos and colors.

Every year since they've been together, Alfred has always to get gifts for Arthur for every holiday and birthday. And being in another country was no exception. He either sent a gift over from the country he was in and/or secretly contacting his twin, Matthew, and his boyfriend, Gilbert, or his and Matt's cousin, Francis, and his boyfriend, Salem, to get a few extra gifts and say they were from him. Now this Christmas, Arthur was gonna get the best Christmas gift ever.

~Arthur P.O.V.~

It's been four long years since he went to war. Four years seems so long, even longer when you haven't seen someone in the flesh and miss them dearly. Wondering if they're safe. I miss Alfred. I wanna hold him. Kiss him. I want him home where I know he's safe and away from danger. Though I am happy, he said he should be coming home soon! Sometime around New Year's!

Though I'd be even happier if he was here for Christmas Eve today.

I was finishing up wraping a few presents when I heard a 'ping' coming from my laptop. I slid it over from the other end of the coffee table and set it in front of me so the webcam was aimed at my face while I wrapped the last two gifts.

On the screen was a request for a video chat from Alfred. I quickly hit accept and was greeted by Alfred sitting on his cot with a plywood wall behind him. (2)

"Hey, babe! I missed you!" Alfred started as he waved at me.

"I miss you, too, love. How's everything going over there?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually. I can't wait to get home though. Back to a real bed instead of this damn thing. God, it's killing my back. Haha! But you know what I really cant wait to get back to?"

"What?"

"You. Every day of this war, getting back to you safely has been the number one thing on my mind. I love you so much." He said.

"I love you, too. I wish you were here. At least for the holidays."

"Don't worry. And don't look all sad either cuz my Christmas present for you this year is gonna be the awsomest!" He exclaimed.

I giggled. "God, you're silly."

"I gotta be silly. Oh! And I got some pics to show you when I get home. I can show you all of my military buds! Haha, some of them are so crazy! Like of the guys is this creepy Russian dude and he almost always has this creepy smile on his face. And I swear this guy is indestructable! Like a few weeks ago, on the day after our last video chat, we were on a weapons search, and this crazy terrorist guy shot him in the shoulder. He just got really pissed but he was still smiling and the guy that shot him looked all scared and he got on the ground and started to apologize and surrendered. Oh my god, it was so funny!"

'...I wonder if he knows how to breathe in between sentences and words...' I thought to myself. "Wow." That's all I could say.

"I know! He's just that creepy! But it's so funny!" Alfred stated.

"Is he ok though? Like, the bullet wound, I mean?" I asked.

"Trust me. He's fine. He pulled out the bullet and stitched and patched himself up right then and there. I swear he feels no pain." He replied.

"Ouch. Ugh, that made me cringe just hearing about it. You're ok too right? No bullets?"

"Well... a couple months ago I got shot _at_, but the only wound I got is a scar where a bullet skimmed across my arm. But yupps, I'm fine." He just smiled...

"A COUPLE MONTHS AGO!? Why didn't you tell me then instead of now!?" I yelled.

"Cuz I didn't want to worry you and have you flip out like you just did. Haha, chill, babe, I'm ok. Now I gotta get some sleep. We got a long day ahead of us. Merry Christmas. I love you, Arthur."

'why'd he wink when he said 'we'?' "Merry Christmas. I love you, too. And please be more safeand careful! I don't want you coming home looking like swiss cheese!"

"Hehe, relax. See ya! Love you!"

"Love you, too."

And with that the video chat ended. I closed up my laptop and went to get ready to have Christmas at Matthew's house. I got my clothes ready then went to take a shower.

After the shower, I got dressed and started packing the gifts in the car. I looked over at Alfred's gifts that had acumulated over the years, under the tree in the corner next to our tv. For some reason I just got the feeling to bring them, too. 'Who knows, maybe we could have a special "welcome home" party for Alfred when he got back. Then he could open his gifts from everyone.'

After I loaded his gifts up to, I locked up the house and texted Matthew that I was on my way.

~Author P.O.V.~ ~At Matthew's~

"Alfred, get in the box! Arthur said he's on his way!" Mattie yelled from the kitchen.

"On it!" Alfred called back from his position in the living room, sat between Francis and Gilbert. Alfred went over to the just-big-enough empty box by the tree next to the tv. (a/n: yes. there tree is next to there tv too. cuz thats usually where my family places our trees. ^-^ ) Alfred lifted the top of the box and pulled down one of the sides. "Hey, Francis, tape these two sides together for me when I get in ok?"

Francis turned his attention away from the football(soccer) game on the tv and got up from the couch. "Ok, where is it?" He asked as he looked around.

"I think Salem still has it. I think he's upstairs." Replied Alfred. Francis sped up the stairs to retrieve the tape. "Hurry, please!" Alfred called after.

Gilbert stood up from his spot on the couch. "The awsome me is gonna get a soda. You want one, or a chair, maybe? It looks so uncomfortable to have to sit in there and have to wait the whole time."

"Nah, I'm fine. It's kinda cramped enough in here with just me. Plus, if I'm crouched down like this, it'll be easier for me to jump out."

"Eh. If you say-" *knock-knock* "Scheiße! He's here that quick!?" Gilbert jumped over to help keep the side of the box closed as Francis and Salem walked calmly down the last few steps and over to the front door.

"Oh relax, mon ami. It's only Feli, Ludwig, Lovi, and Antonio." The Frenchman said as he opened the door.

Suddenly, a bubbly little Italian hopped out from behind a big German man with a stoic expression on his face. "Gilbert, I missed you! You, too, big brother, Francis~! Merry Christmas~!" He shouted happily as he went over and attacked Gil in a big bear hug.

"Keseses, I missed you, too, Feli. Hallo, Kleiner Bruder!" Gil greeted when he was released from the death hug and went over to hug his brother.

"Guten Tag, Große Bruder." Ludwig said while he hugged back.

"Move you damn potato bastards! I'm freezing my fucking balls off out here!" Shouted the other (angry) Italian. The German brothers moved out of the way to let in Lovino and Antonio. Lovino stormed through the door, Antonio chasing after.

"Wait for me, Lovinito~!"

"Fuck off, Tomato Bastard!"

"Well... Looks like he's happy" Salem commented with a smile on his face.

"He's always like that. You'll get used to it." Alfred said as Francis went to tape the American in the box.

"Oui. I forgot to tell you about everyone else since your meetin them for the first time. But anyway Lovino acts all rough and tough but inside he's really just a teddy bear." Francis added.

"I heard that, Froggy Bastard! I'll show you who's a fucking teddy bear!" Lovi yelled.

Antonio came up and hugged him from behind. "Calm down, Lovinito. He was just saying how cute you are when you act like that~."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Ve~ Come on fratellone, lets go see if Matteo needs help cooking" Feliciano took his brothers hand and dragged him to the kitchen, Gilbert following behind, while the others headed to sit in the living room.

"Hey, I'm happy to see that everyone made it here but can someone please tape this before Artie gets here?" The American called from inside his box.

"Hold on, Alfred. Chillax." Salem sighed. He walked over to the box and taped the side closed so Alfred was contained inside. Then another knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it. I still need to get the gifts out of the car anyway." Ludwig got up from the love seat next to the couch and headed over to the door. He opened the door, and on the other side was Arthur. "It's Arthur." He called out.

"Hello." Arthur said as he walked passed Ludwig. He went into the living room. "Can one of you help me carry in the gifts, please?"

"Ludwig just went out to get the ones him, Feli, Lovino, and I brought. ...Thast's still a lot, though. I'll help you, Amigo~!" declared the cheery Spaniard.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled.

Once the two were outside (at least Arthur), Franciss tapped on the box holding Alfred. "Arthur's here so now wait until the time's right, ok?"

"No shit, Sherlock, this all was my heroic idea! Now get the hell away before he comes back in and sees you talking to a box!" Alfred demanded.

"Just saying, mon ami~" Francis laughed.

"Francis," Salem whispered in his ear, "if you leave Alfred alone and be good for the rest of the night Je te donnerai un présent spécial plus tard." He finished with a kiss on the cheek.

Francis turned to hold Salem close. "Oh Salem, I love it when you speak French~"

"God you scare me..." Alfred mummbled.

Arthur, Antonio, and Ludwig walked back in. Arms full of gfts, Ludwig carrying the biggest load. "That's almost it. One more trip and then we can eat then open these~" Antonio cheered. The trio set them down by the tree then went back out to retrieve the remaining presents.

"Diner's almost done~!" Feliciano shouted happily. "Everyone come and sit down in the dining room~"Everyone went and took their places at the table. Feli and Lovi began carrying in the food and placed it all aroud the table's centerpiece. "Ve~ What about Alfred? Is he gonna eat?"

"We already thought of that, so he ate earlier." Gilbert answered.

"Ok~"

"Ok, last part's finished!" Matthew exclaimed as he brought in the final bowl of food and set it on the table. He sat down next to Gilbert when Lud, Arthur and Antonio walked in. They went and set the rest of the presents next to the others before going to the dining room and taking their places at the table as well.

"Ve~ ok everyone's here~ Let's eat~!" Feliciano stated happily.

~OxO~

After everyone was full, they went and gathered around in the living room, some sitting on the floor and some sitting on their partner's lap, ready to open their gifts to each other.

"I think Arthur should go first!" Feli and Gilbert exclaimed.

"Umm, ok." Arthur stood up on his knees from his spot on the floor. "Which one should I open first?" He asked

Eveyone pointed to the same big box on the edge of the pile. "That one!" They all said.

Arthur was shocked. "U-uhm...ok then." He stood up to retrieve the box and went to pull the ribbon on top, off.

"WAIT! I need to get the camera!" Mattie shouted. He got up from Gil's lap and ran upstairs, then came back down with said camera. he turned it on then switched it to video mode and pushed record. "Ok you can go now~."

"Ok then." Arthur reached back to the ribbon when the box popped open and out jumped Alfred, arms held open.

"Did ya miss me, Babe?" He asked.

Arthur stood there, more shocked before. Then realization hit him. "ALFRED!" He screamed. He immediately jumped into Alfred's embrace and hugged back as tight as he could. "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH, I LOVE YOU!" He shouted and buried hid face in Alfred's chest and cried from overdose of happiness.

"Hehe. I love and missed you to Artie. I love you so much." Alfred whispered as he hugged the Brit closer. Everyone smiled and 'awwed' at the couple, and even snapped a few pics on their phones. "I've got another present for you." the soldier continued as he pulled away. He took a step back and got down on one knee in front of the other. Arthur looked on in disbelief as Alfred pulled a small, black velvet box from his pocket. "Arthur, I don't really know what to say other than that I love you. And even though I was honorably discharged from the Army, nothing could bring me more honor than having you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a shiny, polished silver ring with 'Arthur & Alfred Forever' engraved inside he band.

Arthur, wide-eyed, cried harder, and nodded his head yes. He fell to his knees in front of Alfred and hugged him again. Alfred pulled them both back up and placed the ring around his finger and kissed him. The whole room bursted in cheers.

~OxO~

(1) We had a veteran visit our Government class at school who said that when he was in Afghanistan and Iraq the soonest the troops's mail got sent home was about a little over or a little under a week.

(2) He also showed us some pictures from when he served and said that sometimes they had matreses and cots to sleep on and in, like, these little house things made of plywood and other things or something that where they would relax, chill, and sleep in at night for however long they were in that location

On an unrelated note: cookies to those who can pick out the_ 'Adam's Family' _line. ^w^ and sorry to those who are expecting the next chapter of 'Willst Du', I'm currently searching for the notebook that it's written in so I wrote this to pass time til I found it and cuz I wanted to do a Christmas story.

~Languages~ :D

Scheiße: Shit - German  
Kleiner Bruder: Little Brother - German  
Guten Tag, Große Bruder: Hello/Good day, Big Brother - German  
Oui: Yes - French  
fratellone: big brother - Italian  
Matteo: Italian equivalent of Matthew  
Amigo: Friend - Spanish  
mon ami: my friend - French  
Je te donnerai un présent spécial plus tard: I'll give you a special present later - French


	2. Chapter 2: Home With You

On with what happens later~! :D

~OxO~

After every one had opened their gifts to each other and socialized a bit longer, they all said their goodbyes and made their ways to their own homes. Alfred and Arthur were the last to leave.

In the car, halfway home, Arthur made Alfred explain everything. "So spill it. How long have you been home?" He began.

"Two weeks." Alfred replied with a cocky grin.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I worried so much about you being away from home, in a place so dangerous."

"Well if I wouldv'e told you sooner then it would ruin the surprise and I wouldn't have gotten to see the awesome look on ur face when I popped out of that box!" The American laughed has he turned the last corner. "You look so happy!"

"Because I was. I missed you so much. I was lonely sometimes."

"Well I'm home for good now, so you have nothing to worry your pretty little head about~. Aaaannd... now were at our house~!"He said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Ummm... our house is the one next to this one..."Arthur stated.

"...oops... guess I've been away a little longer than I thought." He laughed as he put the car in the right driveway.

They got out of the car. "God, you're silly... So anyway does that mean that when we had that video chat earlier, you were at Matthew's?"

Alfred grabbed all his and Arthur's presents out of the trunk in both arms and walked up to the front door. "Yupps. I've been staying at Mattie and Gil's in one of their spare rooms since I got home. Can you get the trunk and door for me?"

"Sure. So was everyone else in on the whole thing, too?" The Brit asked. They walked in the house and shut and locked the door. Al set down the presents on the couch then walked back to the front door where they kicked of their shoes and socks and hung up their jackets on the hooks on the wall.

"Yes they were~ though I'm surprised Feli managed to keep it a secret, what with how excited he was for us, I thuoght he'd run telling you the second me and Mattie told them!" Alfred admitted as he hugged Arthur close once more and kissed him again. He pulled away a bit but kept his hands on Arthur's hips. "So now I have a question for you~"

"What?"

"Last one to the bed, naked, bottoms?"

"Hell yes!" Arthur agreed. Then they took off up the stairs to the master bedroom, shedding clothes along the way.

They both hit the bed first but seeing as how Arthur forgot the underwear, Alfred won. "Ha! I win!" He cheered. He rolled over to hover over Arthur and began by grinding against him and licking and nipping his lips and neck.

"Ahh... That's ok. You'll be picking up all the clothes tomorrow th-then. Huh-ahn!"

"Fine by me, babe. Nghh~" Alfred slid off his fiancée's boxers and threw them somewhere in the room then bent back down to leave more reddish love marks on Arthur's neck and shoulders.

He reached a hand down and took both their lengths and started pumping. He moved his mouth and other hand to Arthur's hardening nipples. Arthur wrapped his hands around Alfred, holding on tighter and tighter as Alfred brought them closer and closer to the edge. Then he stopped altogether, leaving Arthur panting as he whined from loss of contact. "Don't worry, babe, I won't leave you hanging." He comforted.

"You better n-not." Alfred just chuckled and slid down his love's body. He spread his Artie's legs and bent down, licking his hardend member from base to tip. Arthur gave a pleasured hiss and moved one of his hands to place his fingers in Alfred's hair. Alfred smirked and began licking around the head and playing with the slit at thr tip. He then slowly went lower as he started to deepthroat Arthur. The Englishman maoned and held on tighter to the blonde locks in his hand. Alfred pulled up and stopped again. "Ugh, dammit, Alfred! Why'd you stop?!"

"Lube still in the same place?"

"Yes now hurry the bloody hell up!" Alfred reached in the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. He also pulled out something else. "Wow, Artie, did you miss me that much?" He asked as he held up the bright mint green vibrator.

"I told you I got lonley in this big cold bed."

"Well let's finish warming it up, shall we." He coated a few fingers with the lube and set the bottle and vibrator down on the bed. He bent back down and continued where he left off, this time sliding in two fingers at once. Arthur replaced his hand on the American's head and hissed in painful pleasure. He started sliding the fingers in and out, scissoring them within the tight cavern.

"A-alfred... ha-ahn.." Arthur moaned as Alfred bobbed his head, up and down, inserting another finger. Still poking around and searching for that one spot that'll make Arthur scream in pleasure. "Fuck! A-alfred!" Arthur screamed.

'Bingo' Alfred thought. He got up and spread more lube on his pulsing cock. After he was thuroughly coated, he spread Arthur's legs wider. "You ready?"

"Oh yes, please!" Arthur begged.

Alfred grabbed a hold of his love's hips to bring him up a bit more before slowly sliding inside his tight orifice. "S-shit, Artie. Y-you feel l-like a virgin all over again. Hnnn~" Alfred slowly went all the way in to the hilt and waited for the ok to move.

"Y-you can move n-now." Arthur said, holding back a few tears from the slight pain. Alfred began moving. Slow to start an easy pace.

"Ha-ahnnn.. A-alf-fred. Faster. H-harder, please!" The Brit's wish was granted as Alfred picked up the pace. Arthur let his eyes slip closed. Oh, God, how he missed this. The passion. The heat. Being able to hold Alfred and not let go. Feeling him and his now fiancée becoming one being. Lost in the moment of being together so intamately.

Then Alfred slowed down again. "Bollocks! If you fucking stop again I'm going to hurt you, Alfred F. Jones!"

"Chill, babe. I wanna try something." Alfred picked up the vibrator and coated that in lube as well. He postitioned it next to himself at Arthur's entrance, and slowly slid it in, pauseing a couple of times when Artie whimpered and hissed to let him get used to the extra stretch.

"F-fuck. Alfred, if I don't s-start feeling good s-soon, I'm gonna-AH! h-hurt you so-so fucking bad. NGH- o-ow.."

"D-don't worry, Artie. I-i'll make you feel so much better.." As soon as it was in enough, he turned the speed setting as high as it would go.

"OH SHIT, ALFRED! HUH-AHN!" Arthur's breath hitched in his throat as he twitched in pleasure, back starting to arch. "Move, _move_, _MOVE_!" He commanded. Alfred, feeling the effects as well, didn't need to be told twice or even a third time as he resumed his fast pace.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's back and neck, and his legs around his hips trying to get him to go deeper. Nails leaving thick, long marks across skin, drawing blood in a couple places along Alfred's back and shoulders. Each vibrating hit to his prostate bring him so much closer to his end.

His body arched from the bed in pure pleasure one last time as he came. Vision going white and screaming out the American's name as his seed spurted on his and Alfred's stomach and chest, while clenching down on the member inside him, sending Alfred over as well. He shivered as he felt himself being filled to the brim along with Alfred and the toy being slid out.

Artie's back hit the bed, falling and bringing the American with him. Both were panting hard. "I l-love you, A-alfred." The Englishman sighed as he fell asleep. Happy.

"I love y-you, t-too, Arthur. Merry Christmas, babe." He looked up but he was already deep in his sleep. Before he fell asleep himself, he turned off the vibrator then went to get a wet washcloth and cleaned up Arthur, he cleaned of the toy and put it and the bottle of lubricant back into the nightstand and threw the dirty washcloth in the hamper. He went back to climb into the bed. Cuddleing Arthur into his arms before pulling the blankets over them. "Goodnight. I love you." He whispered. Alfred placed one small kiss on Arthur's forehead, then drifted to sleep with him. Holding him.

~OxO~

A/N: so how did you like it? review please? OwO I hope you all had a wonderful holiday~ ^w^


End file.
